Persona Q SP Remix Extend
by Lacie968
Summary: The group of Investigation Team has trapped in another place and meet with Zen and Rei along with another team was from another places as well. OC (Tsubaki Nohara/Kurogane) with another OC still in secret P4,P3(MC and FMC), P2(EP) (Discontinue)
1. Remix Extend Ch1: The Beginning of Event

**This story line still same from Persona Q S.P Remix but, I'm already change the story and the title; Persona Q S.P Remix Extend (since this is replaced from Persona Q S.P Remix) Plus, I'm should apologizing first, because, I'm still bad at English verb or anything else but, I'll keep try.**

 **Why am I change the title into** _ **'Persona Q S.P Remix Extend'**_ **in this fanfiction?**

 **Because, I'll add my OC in my story first, Tsubaki Nohara (Tsubaki Kurogane) and the rest still secret. For, fighting style writing still on think. This stories between Main story and Tsubaki's story**

 **The Pair still same: Souji/Yu x Yukiko, Tsubaki(OC) x Rise, Yosuke x Chie (P4 Side)**

 **The Character appear: Persona 4, Persona 3 (MC and FMC), Persona 2(EP(Full character))**

* * *

 _(?)_

"… _.Hm?"_

 _The young man with silver hair and wearing Yasogami uniform has wake up and see around himself was surrender in deep blue. He don't know where this is place but he do know, this place isn't The Velvet Room, the place only exit in mind and matter and, this place just for the guest has become, the chosen one as 'The Wild Card'_

" _Where this is place…?"_

 _The silver young man look confuse when he turned around just saw the deep blue, he deciding to walking forward in inside the deep blue. After, he wondering around, he found the three doors with different color yellow, blue, red. The doors with different color has been tied up in four chain within._

" _The door…?"_

 _He looked more confuse why the door is here… Suddenly, he sense someone's presence_

" _Who's there!?"_

 _He hurry looking back and see the unrecognized three people has standing in front of him. He can't see who is was because this place almost turn dark and can't see anything._

" _We'll meet again, in the strange event…"_

 _After, someone had saying to him, he sight suddenly turn complete dark._

* * *

(Early Morning 30/10/2011, Dojima Residence)

(Souji's Room)

"Souji… Souji-san, please wake up" the humanoid with white mask in his face, he was wears black coat and he has holding the sword like Naginata on his left hand. He saying to Souji for wake up

"Hmm… Morning, Izanagi" Souji greeting to his Persona

"Good Morning, Souji-san" Izanagi greeting back

 _[My name is Souji Seta. I moved to Inaba because my parents is job and now I was staying at my uncle's house Ryotaro Dojima with his daughter Nanako Dojima. After I moved from the city to Inaba, suddenly, the strange murder has appeared in this rural town]_

"Souji-san. Nanako-chan has waiting you for the breakfast" Izanagi telling to him

 _[His name is Izanagi, my Persona. I got him when, myself and my partner go to inside the other world from Junes Electronic Section. The normal person can't seeing him, expert The Persona-Users. We're having this power… In hope, we can solving the murder case]_

"Ok, I'll over there" Souji said _"…. That's just a dream, I guess"_ Souji thought on himself

Souji quick changing his pajamas to school uniform. After, he changed up his clothes, Souji and Izanagi has down the stair for the breakfast. Souji and Izanagi see the table is set and a breakfast Nanako prepared is already

"Umph… There! All done!" Nanako said cheer

"Good morning, Nanako" Souji greeting to her with gently smile on his face

"Oh! Good morning, Big Bro!" Nanako greeting to him cheerful

 _[She's Nanako Dojima, my younger cousin in the first grade. She does the housework after her mother died]_

"Are you prepared this breakfast, Nanako?" Souji ask

"Yup, my teacher said you need to eat well in the morning. I just know how to cook eggs, so I made sunny-side up eggs and a rolled omelette!" Nanako tell to him

"That's impressive, she can cooking that" Izanagi said impressive, Souji nod silent

"Huh? The rolled omelette turned black" Nanako say after see her omelette turned black

"This's fine, let's scrape the burn part off and eat it" Souji said

"Mm-hm. I heard that the burned parts are bad for you" Nanako said agreed "But Dad says he likes that, so I always tell him he shouldn't eat it" Nanako say

"I see, you're a good girl" Souji said with soft smile

"Yup!" Nanako said happy "Thanks for the food"

They're begin to eating their breakfast

"The eggs are yummy! Chickens are amazing!" Nanako say cheerful

"You're right" Souji say agreed

"Today's Cultural Festival at your school, right?" Nanako asking to Souji

"Yes" Souji said

"That's sound fun!" Nanako said "I wish, I can go over there but, I don't know Daddy can take me there…Daddy always busy about the murder case" Nanako said kinda depression

"Nanako-chan… She most want to go there" Izanagi said sad about Nanako

"I know…" Souji whisper to Izanagi

 _ ***bong** _

"Hm?"

Souji and Izanagi hear the sound like ringing of bell from somewhere

"The bell?" Souji said

"Did you say something, Big Bro?" Nanako ask to Souji

"Oh, nothing" Souji quick answer

"Looks like Nanako didn't heard that sound" Izanagi said

"Oh, look at the times! You should hurry before you're late" Nanako remind him

"Well, I off, Nanako" Souji said to Nanako and leave her be on house

* * *

(Afternoon, School)

The beauty pageant and other pageant events have ended, and culture festival is coming to a close

Inside the class's display Group Date Café there are no customers

"Today's the last day of the Culture Festival, but there's no one here at all" Yosuke say

"Seriously, Yosuke's plan is a suck and already ruin" Yosuke's Persona Jirayia saying to Yosuke

"The Group Date Café is your plan!" Yosuke yell to him

 _[Yosuke Hanamura and his Persona, Jirayia. He is my classmate and also my partner. He same like me from the city, he moved to here because his father's job. Yosuke's father is a manager of Junes Deparment Store. Jirayia's personality almost same like Yosuke is, especially his perverted]_

"Well… we're just unlucky, I guess…" Tsubaki said unsure

"I'm not surprired. If the stupid Group Date Café stuff from that frog. Then again Frog's plan always the idiotic and worst one" Tsubaki's Persona Alastor said uncomfortable to Jirayia

 _[Tsubaki Nohara and his Persona, Alastor. The beautiful male student over there, is my classmate as well. He moved from the city to here because his mother's job. Tsubaki's true last name is 'Kurogane' whom worked with The International Police from the generation. He changed his last name for some reason and, he actually fall in love to Rise but he hidden it from her. Alastor's personality always caring to Tsubaki and respect to his friends, expert Jirayia, they are always fighting as the Rival]_

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?" Jirayia yelling to him

"What I meaning is just like, you heard it, you idiotic frog" Alastor was crossing his arms

"Drop off that "idiotic" part, you Do-S knight!" Jirayia yelling to him

"I hear all the OTHER classes are in full swing" Chie suddenly spoke up

"Yeah… and I should agree to Alastor, about Jirayia's idiotic planned" Chie's Persona Tomoe said agreed

 _[Chie Satonaka and her Persona Tomoe, she's my classmate too, a girl who loves both kung-fu and meat. Tomoe's personality almost same like Chie's always protect and guard he, for some reason she's really hate to Jirayia because Jirayia's pervert one]_

"Even Tomoe-san could understand about this stuff" Alastor said

"H-Hey! Why are you agreed on him, Tomoe-chan!?" Jirayia ask to Tomoe

"Because, I hate you" Tomoe said

"What a commotion" Alastor comment

"Oh, shut up, Ala!" Jirayia yell to him

"Could you two stop fighting?" Izanagi sudden said to Jirayia and Alastor "This's already happened, it's not used for beat each other"

"Y-Yeah, just like Izanagi-kun had said it" Konohana said agreed

"Sorry about that, Izanagi-kun. This frog's the one who provoked us" Alastor saying without hesitate

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHOM PROVOKED US!" Jirayia yelled to him but, Alastor turned away from him and not listening his yelled

"Could you two stop fighting, or I'll hitting to you two instant…" Izanagi sudden said with cold voice

"S-Sorry…" Jirayia and Alastor quickly apologize to Izanagi

"I was kind of interested in this group date… I wonder why it's not catching on" Yukiko say curios

"Maybe… they are didn't interesting?" Konohana ask unsure

 _[Yukiko Amagi and her Persona Konohana-Sakuya, she's my classmate too and Chie's best friend. She's the only child of the owner of long standing Amagi Inn and now, Yukiko is my girlfriend now. As for, Konohana's personality was shyness, especially to Izanagi. I think Konohana has fall in love with Izanagi]_

"Yo" Kanji said to them along with Rise and Naoto with their Persona

"Hey, Tsubaki-senpai, everyone!" Rise greeting to Tsubaki and everyone else with cheerfully tone

"Hey, Rise" Tsubaki greeting back to her

"Hmm….Still didn't have the customer?" Kanji's Persona Take asking

 _[Kanji Tastumi and his Persona Take-Mikazuchi, he's my underclass in first-year at our school. He can be very brave, but also very impulsive. Take's personality same like Kanji's he always royal and proud to him, that's why he always following his action from all the time]_

"Just like you see, not customer" Jirayia telling to him

" _fiuh,_ I glad it isn't. There's nowhere else to rest!" Kanji said relief

"I like it. No one's taking pictures of me or making awkward small talk" Rise said relief

"Yeah! That was great plan Jirayia and Yosuke" Rise's Persona Himiko said

"Really? Thank you then" Jirayia said proud on himself

"If that was my plan, then I would've suggested a quite zone to begin with" Yosuke said annoying

 _[Rise Kujikawa and her Persona Himiko, she's my underclass in first-year at our school. She is a nation-wide celebrity as an idol through, she is currently on leave for some reason, since, she know I'm already together with Yukiko, she have feelings to Tsubaki , even she have feeling with him, she just act like usually. Himiko's personality almost same like Rise is. Himiko actually fall in love with Izanagi, that's why she always look on Konohana as her rival]_

"There's one last event to finish off this festival later today, right?" Chie suddenly asking

"You're right. I wonder what it's gonna be about" Tsubaki said

"Oh! I heard it'll be a karaoke booth with no signups needed" Rise say excite "Come on, Tsubaki-senpai! Let's go~!" Rise holding Tsubaki's right arm tied, that's made him even more bright red blushing on his face

"Wouldn't it draw too large a crowd if you and Tsubaki-niisan sang, Rise-san?" Naoto saying to her

"Karaoke!? Let's go to that booth, Aniki! I want to sing! I want to sing!" Sukuna said excite like the child

"We're not going to over there, Sukuna" Naoto tell him

"Uuuh…" Sukuna depression

 _[Naoto Shirogane and her Persona Sukuna-Hikona, she's underclass in first-year at our school. She's a brilliant detective who aids police. Sukuna-Hikona's personality is a childish, that's why Naoto always yelling to him]_

"I want it! It'll be my second grand victory after the cross dressing pageant!" Teddie say with proudly

"Teddie-Dono would be win for sure!" Teddie's Persona Kintoki said

"Does is mean we're see another the swim- _*cling_ never mind…"

Tomoe has pointing her dual naginata to Jirayia's back

 _[Teddie and his Persona Kintoki-Douji. Teddie a strange creature from the world inside the TV. He is currently living in Yosuke's closet. Kintoki-Douji's personality is always royal to Teddie]_

"When, I grow up, I'm gonna be singing dancing magician!" Teddie saying

"That's awesome dream" Kintoki said proudly

"Do you want to see my magic trick? Hm? How about it?" Teddie asked with proud

"I want to see! I want to see it!" Sukuna say excite

"Why are you exciting for?" Jirayia ask to Sukuna annoying

"Weeelll, if you insist…" Teddie said proudly

"Look careful the greatest magic from Teddie-Dono" Kintoki say to Sukuna

"A one, a two, and a three!"

 _*pof_

Teddie has opening his costume

"Taadaa! My transformation into a gorgeous prince is complete!" Teddie saying with proud

"That was impressive Teddie-Dono!" Kintoki say

"Wohooo!" Sukuna loud excite

"That's not impressive, all you did was take off your costume" Jirayia comment annoying to Teddie and Kintoki

"You said that, but you're actually jealous to Teddie-Dono" Kintoki said arrogant

"Hell NO! You, damn tank boiler!" Jirayia yelling to Kintoki

" _*cough_ why don't we stroll another stalls, now?" Tsubaki coughing first for pay the attention and give the suggestion to them when, he free from Rise's hugged

"Good idea" Souji said agreed

"Yeah… _hmmm….._ I'm really exhausted now, for SO many happens to us" Yosuke flexing his both hands forward

"Yeah...I'm agreed…" Chie say tired

"Well then, let's go stroll around st-"

 _ ***bong *bong**_

Suddenly, the same soundly like the bell has ringing up again and, everyone heard that bell as well

"Hm? What was that just now?" Rise asked confuse

"It sounded like… bells?" Yosuke ask "Hmm….I guess" Jirayia answer unsure

"Hey, don't you think, this sound looks different than yours?" Tomoe saying figure

"You right, it was different than our usual school bell through, huh?" Chie say noticing

"Huh!" Yukiko suddenly gasp

"Wh-What is it!?" Chie suddenly surprised after Yukiko suddenly gasping out of blue and she asked her

"I heard that the Kinjiro Ninomiya statue runs around the schoolyard in the middle of the night" Yukiko say

"… What does that have to do with anything?" Chie asked frustration

"Do we have the statue in this school?" Himiko asked

"No, we don't have one of those statue here" Rise say

"It's a common story as one of school's Seven Horrors. Does this school have its own urban legends?" Naoto asked curiosity

"Like I said, the statue runs around the…" "We don't have one!" Chie keep telling to her

"Oh, but the second one's impressive too" Yukiko keep telling the stories to the others

"What is it?" Konohana asked curiosity

"The eyes of the Mozart bust in the music room glow!" Yukiko say

"Glow?" Souji asked confuse

"All they do is glow!?" Yosuke ask annoying to Yukiko

"Well, all the statue does is run" Yukiko still keep telling to them the stories

"Once again, this school don't have the statue, Yukiko..." Tsubaki telling to Yukiko

"The third one is 'If you write your wish in the logbook at Nurse's Office. It'll true…'" Yukiko telling to them

"R-Really!?" Konohana and Himiko saying same thing

"Really? Well I should go to Nurse's Office and make my wish come true~ I wish- _*BAM_ OUCH! I not say anything!" Tomoe suddenly kicked on Jirayia's stomach and make him collapse on the floor

"I know what you wishes for" Tomoe say and give her death glare to him

"I'm very sorry for you, Frog" Alastor sympathy arrogant

"S-Shut up, Ala!" Jirayia yelling to him

"I wish. I'm always by your side Izzy-kun, For-E-Ver" _*grab_ Himiko say and grabbing on Izanagi's left hand really close

"E-eh…." Izanagi can't say anything, just getting nervous

"H-Hey!" _*grab_ Konohana grabbing on Izanagi's right hand really close

"Hey! You don't have to grabbing on him very close!" Himiko yelling to Konohana

"W-Who is talking" Konohana answer her nervously

"Man, at time like this, I really jealous on you, Izanagi" Jirayia say arrogant

"Hah, you prove it" Alastor said

"Isn't that just a superstition?" Yosuke say annoying

Yukiko is still continue about her stories 'The Seven Horrors' in this school

"Okay, but here's the main point to get to…" Yukiko said

"So you did have a point" Kanji answering hesitate

"And, what is it?" Souji asked

"Can you guess the sixth one? Whoever hears the bell of the clock tower to the end" Yukiko telling to them

"Uh we don't have a clock tower either" Yosuke say annoying

"Although… As I recall supposedly there was one here once. I heard it from the principal before" Naoto said

"Y'known, I think you're right. But I'm pretty sure that was before we were in grade school" Chie say remember

"So? What happens when you hear the bells to the end?" Yosuke ask curios

"You die" Yukiko saying flatly to them making Yosuke and Chie shock in worried

"What!? Oyabun! You should cover your ears!" Take suddenly saying to Kanji in worry too

"Why are you believe for?" Kanji ask Take annyoning

"That's such a cliché!" Yosuke say annoying

"You breathe your last?" Yukiko asked

"Rephrasing it doesn't make it better!" Yosuke yelling to Yukiko

"Oookaayyy, enough about that story! That bell probably means the post festival event's starting. Let's go!" Chie say and quickly leave the classroom and Tomoe following her

"Chie left…" Tsubaki said

"Can't believe anyone our age still gets creeped out by the Seven Horrors stuff" Yosuke comment it

"Yeah no kidding" Jirayia say agree

"How about you? Who always afraid with the police office because you so scare if, the police would be under arrest you, huh?" Alastor asking to Jirayia

"That is VERY long time ago! And, don't even remind me that!" Jirayia yelling to Alastor

"Well, let's stroll around the stalls" Souji suggestion to everyone else

"I agree" Izanagi say after he was free from Himiko and Konohana is grabbed

* * *

The gangs decide to stroll around the stalls in the hallways. Izanagi accidentally see the recognize woman in the deep blue

"Hm? Souji look over there" Izanagi pointing his index finger to the woman in the deep blue

"Don't tell me…"

Souji has recognize the woman in the blue was Margaret, a resident of the Velvet Room

"You knew her?" Tsubaki ask to Souji

"Hah" Souji answer flatly. Margaret notice their presence and walked into them

"Ah, Souji-san and Izanagi" Margaret said

"What? She can see us?" Jirayia ask shocking

"Yes" Margaret answer him

"Why are you here, Margaret?" Souji asking to her

"I've been allowed to have a fortune-telling booth here. It's just a way to pass the time" Margaret say

"H-Hey, Souji-Senpai! Who's this beautiful lady!? You never told me about her!" Rise asked to Souji suspicious and curios

"You know about her too, Izzy-kun!?" Himiko asked Izanagi curiosity

"Me either! I can't let this pass!" Teddie said curiosity

"You can do it Teddie-dono, good luck!" Kintoki said supportive to him

"You guys aren't help" Alastor tell to them with sighing

"Her name is Margaret, she is an resident of the Velvet Room" Souji introduce about Margaret to everyone

"She has helper on Souji for his Persona fusion are performed" Izanagi explain

"Ohh, you mean that place you've mentioned before!" Chie say

"Interesting, I want to know, what kind that place was..." Tsubaki put his index finger on his chin and saying curiosity

"Oh! Didn't you say the owner had a long nose? Does it stretch!?" Yukiko asked curios

"It doesn't stretch and he was not referring to myself" Margaret answer uncomfortable "but, Souji-san, I'd be curious to know what you've told your friends about us" Margaret said to Souji

"Oh, sorry. Um, we're…" "There's no need for introductions I know about you all of you" Margaret said before Yosuke had to introduction

"Hahaha! Yosuke get reject!" Jirayia say laughing

"Shut up, Jirayia!" Yosuke yell to him annoying

"That aside, did you hear that sound earlier?" Margaret ask

"Sound? You're mean that sound like the bell, yes?" Tsubaki asked figure

"Yes… and, you did hear it" Margaret say

"You know something about that sound?" Souji asked

"Yes, and that sound did not come from reality. I heard it from my fortune-telling booth, after all…" Margaret say

"Hm? From your booth?" Tsubaki asked confuse

"Though it has no master, the fortune-telling room is a simplified Velvet Room" Margaret explain "The Velvet Room is inseparable from a guest's fate"

"Well, that's explain for everything" Alastor crossed his arms

"Guest? Who?" Sukuna asked

"Him" Jirayia pointing his finger to Souji

"Oooohh….. Who?" Sukuna asking again

"Absolutely nothing meaningless happens there…" Margaret say and ignore Sukuna's question

"So then… If a sound was heard there, it was by necessity" Naoto saying rhink

"Maybe you just dropped a bell or something?" Kanji ask

"Or hitting at that bell?" Take ask

"Indeed… Something is happening…or rather, something is about to begin…." Margaret say thinking/prediction

"She ignored me…." Kanji say depression "Me too" Take say agreed depression

"We should check out to fortune-telling booth first" Souji say

"I agree" Tsubaki say agreed "we should check that booth, just in case"

"Yeah, beside this Velvet Room's where they've been helping you out all this time, right?" Yosuke told to him

"….You raise an interesting point. If you all heard the sound, then it must be related to all of you" Margaret say

"That's make me more curious about this" Jirayia say curious

"Will you please follow me? It's this way" Margaret began leading away to Fortune-teller booth

"So hey. Yukiko. What's the seventh story?" Yosuke ask

"Geez… You still hanging up with that, Yosuke?" Jirayia ask annoying

"Well…If you've heard the six leading up to it, supposedly, something will appear" Yukiko say

"What?" Jirayia asked confuse

"That sound like the Hundred Stories" Yosuke say annoying "Whoa!" Yosuke suddenly scream

"What is wrong?" Yukiko asked

"Oh, uh… There was a spider crawling by my feet and….Hah? It is gone?" Yosuke suddenly asked confuse when, he check on his feet

"Spider?" Konohana asked

"Yosuke, Yosuke. You don't need for freaking out like the woman" Jirayia telling him

"I'm not freaking out like the woman! I just get feel the spider has crawling by my feet!" Yosuke yelling to Jirayia

"But where? I not see any spider has crawling in your feet" Jirayia said after, he stare on Yosuke's feet

"Hah…? Must've been my imagination… C'mon. Let's go" Yosuke say and walk to fortune-teller booth

* * *

(In front of The Fortune-Teller Booth)

The gangs has stand in front of the fortune-teller booth after, Margaret guide them to the fortune-teller booth

"It's through here" Margaret say "Please be careful. As I feared, it is somewhat…. Unstable…" Margaret suddenly give the warning to them

"Unstable?" Rise asked confuse

"Time. It's unstable…" Margaret telling them

"Time?" Himiko asked confuse as well

"Okay! I'll go inside, first!" Sukuna suddenly declaration on himself

"Wait Sukuna- _*sigh_ " Before Naoto trying to stop him, Sukuna has flying fast to go inside the fortune-teller

"Oh, you should take good care your child next time" Rise say teasing to her

"He's not my child" Naoto answer to her annoying

"Alastor, please watching over to Sukuna" Tsubaki order him

"Roger" Alastor moves fast to following Sukuna in inside the fortune teller

" _Woooooooow!"_ Everyone heard, Sukuna's exciting voice

"Looks like Sukuna was found something" Izanagi say

" _O-Oi guys! Please come here!"_ Alastor calling on them

"Did something happened in inside booth?" Tsubaki loud to him

" _I didn't know, how to put it… but… Anyway! Everyone just come here and looking by your own eyes!"_ Alastor said

"Let's go to inside" Souji said, everyone go to inside a fortune-telling booth

* * *

(Inside The Fortune-Teller Booth)

After, Souji and everyone was go to inside the booth. Inside the fortune-telling's room is rather large for just a booth. The gang showing their different expression; shock (Yosuke, Jirayia, Chie, Tomoe, Rise, Himiko), confuse (Yukiko, Konohana, Kanji, Take), excite (Teddie, Kintoki, Sukuna) and, calm (Souji, Izanagi, Tsubaki, Alastor, Naoto, Margaret)

"….. WHAT'S THIS PLACE!?" Jirayia highly his voice in shock after, he saw in this room

"Shut up, Frog!" Tomoe yell to him

"Wooow! This place sooooooo BIG!" Teddie said excite

"…Talk about a wide-open space!" Yosuke saying shock when, he staring around in this room

"Hm? What is the meaning of this?" Margaret ask confuse

"Look, the three doors" Tsubaki said after see the three doors was tied up with four chain

"The three doors and four locks?" Souji said thinking _"Wait… Those doors are from my dream"_

"What could these be?" Margaret say confuse

"They weren't original here?" Naoto asked

"No… it was a small room, easily filled by a desk and chair and there wasn't space for doors such as these, naturally" Margaret answer Naoto's question

"Or rather, this room have changed because, we're come here?" Tsubaki question from his prediction

"I thought that as well" Margaret say agreed to Tsubaki

"W-Wait! W-What do you mean? Stop saying weird things!" Chie say worry "C-Can we leave? I-I say we get out of here for now!" Chie go ahead to the exit

"W-Wait, Chie-san" Tomoe hurry following her

"She left" Jirayia said

" _*sigh_ Figures" Yosuke sighing

 _ ***bong *bong *bong *bong**_

Everyone suddenly heard the ringing bell is clearer than before and, the bell was closing by from this fortune-teller booth

"That sound's again…" Souji say

"And, that sound's really closing by" Izanagi comment

" _*sigh_ we may have been summoned" Margaret has sighing to herself

"Summoned?" Himiko asked confuse "By who?" Rise asked

"I'd like to investigate this for a while. If you find something please call for me" Margaret say

" _Huh?"_ Everyone is heard Chie's voice from outside "In any case, let's checking out at outside" Souji said, everyone nod agreed

* * *

After they're go outside from the fortune-teller booth, they are see in hallway has so much crowd than before

"Wiiiii! So much crowd!" Sukuna said excite, Take nod it agreed

"Is this…. _really_ the Yasogami High School?" Konohana ask uneasy

"Is looks like it, but something doesn't seems right about this" Izanagi say uneasy

"Huh, you two are noticed that too" Jirayia say agree

"… _.."_ Alastor remain silent suspicious, when he staring around in hallway

"Huh…Wait, are things picking up one last time before the post-festival event?" Yosuke saying confuse

"Oh, right! There was somewhere I wanted to go!" Teddie suddenly said remember "Y-Yosuke! Yosuke! Please accompany this pitiful bear!" Teddie suddenly request to Yosuke

"Once the post-festival events starts, all the display will wrap up, so go check them out now if you want to see" Rise telling them

"Fine… Where do you want to go?" Yosuke ask to Teddie annoying

"The Cosplay Café!" Teddie has decide

"Teddie-Dono has speak! Now, hurry up go there and guard Teddie-dono safely" Kintoki order to Yosuke and Jirayia

"Like hell!" Yosuke yelling to him "We're not that bear's bodyguard, MORON! That's what you after, anyway!" Jirayia yelling to them

"But, Teddie's your student, Ji-Ra-Yia-kun~" Alastor telling him with humming tone "Of course… NOT!" Jirayia answer to Alastor annoying

"It's okay, I just need your wallet to accompany me" Teddie say and grabs Yosuke's wallet then run off with lighting speed "Wait for me!" Kintoki float dash for following Teddie

"Dude, if I'm the one paying, then I'll check out the cosplays too!" Yosuke saying angry to Teddie

"Yosuke, that's your wish for" Jirayia telling to him

"S-Shut up! And, Get back here!" Yosuke yelling to Jirayia with embarrassing on his face and takes off after Teddie to Cosplay Café and, Jirayia just float relax for following Yosuke

"Geez… They really are stupid" Tomoe sighing a bit annoy

"Hmm….The Cosplay Café's the one on the third floor, right?" Yukiko said remember "Wasn't that where the boys are dressing up as girls?"

"Please no more crossdressing talk" Kanji say frustration for remember the crossdressing pageant

"Be more confident, Kanji-kun! You looked great! It was enough to keep me in a good mood for a while!" Yukiko saying to Kanji with proud "You didn't win the pageant, but you really livened up the show. I'm sure everyone will never forget it!"

"Hrgh…" Kanji already deep depression/traumatized in his heart after Yukiko telling to him proudly

"N-Nee-san you didn't need to remind him that again…" Konohana told to Yukiko worries

"Wow… She poured salt right into those wounds" Chie comment

"Why don't we go there, too?" Himiko suggestion "Yeah, I bet Teddie's getting them riled up anyway, so maybe we better check on them" Rise say agree to Himiko's suggestion

"Yeah… Let's go" Chie say, and everyone walk to follow Teddie and Yosuke to Cosplay Café

"… You two noticed _this_ too, right?" Tsubaki suddenly asked to Souji and Naoto seriously

"Yes, Tsubaki-Niisan, this school is seems off" Naoto hand on her chin and answer agreed to Tsubaki

"This place kind a different than usually at our school" Souji said

"… Then again the atmosphere here seems…" Naoto say trailer off "In any case, let's go. We should try not to get separ-"

"Woow! Aniki look! Outside the window!"

Before Naoto want to say something, Sukuna suddenly shouted in exciting, they're looking from outside window and shock after see _The Clock Tower_ in the middle of schoolyard

"What…?" Tsubaki say confuse "Impossible…" Alastor say unbelievable

"Is that…" Izanagi say "The Clock Tower?" Souji asked

"There's clock tower in the middle of the schoolyard… What's going on here?" Naoto asked confuse and try to thinking about The Clock Tower "A-Anyway… Let's head to where the others went. We can investigate it later" Naoto suggestion to Souji

"Yeah, let's go to Yosuke and the others for now" Souji answer agreed to Naoto's suggestion

 _ **[Tsubaki…]**_

"Hm…?" Tsubaki suddenly response and look on outside window again after, he heard _the voice_ inside his head has calling to him

"What's wrong?" Souji asked

"Oh, nothing" Tsubaki answer _"What's that just now? Hm…. Well, that's not important right now…"_

Tsubaki just ignore that voice and, go ahead to Yosuke's group at Cosplay Café on third floor

* * *

 **The re;writer has update!  
**

 **If everyone asking 'why I'm not add Persona 1 as well?' Because, I don't have plans for add P1 into the stories**

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoy it!**


	2. Remix Extend Ch2: Meet with Zen and Rei

(The Third Floor, In front of _You in Wonderland_ )

Souji, Tsubaki and, Naoto along with their Persona are see Yosuke and, the others has standing in front of another booth. The sign say: _You in Wonderland_ not Cosplay Café

"What gives? There's no cosplay café here" Yosuke telling to him "But, you look disappoint for this too, Yosuke" Jirayia say teasing

"H-Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Yosuke asked nervously

"Hrm? Was I only dreaming?" Teddie asked confuse

"How dare you! You give Teddie-Dono wrong information!" Kintoki yelling angry to Yosuke and Jirayia

"Why are you angry to us for!? That beside, we're not your guide!" Jirayia yelling back to Kintoki

"Hey, are you sure this place is the Cosplay Café before?" Yosuke asked

"Yeah, I remember it saying cosplay café in the pamphlet through. Maybe there was a last-minutes change?" Rise question confuse as well

"But, that is really fast for changing from the cosplay café into this" Himiko comment it

"…..Why don't we try going inside?" Naoto suddenly suggestion

"Huh? You're into this stuff?" Yosuke asked surprise

"C'mon, she's detective. I bet she'd masqueraded as others before cosplay was a thing" Kanji explain not make any sense

"YEAH! ... Really?" Sukuna ask "I don't know about that… Hmm…." Take said and crossing his arms

"Um, that's… Well, I'll let it pass without comment" Naoto said nervously and, she covering her faint blushing on she face with blue cap "More importantly, Senpai. May I ask you to open this door on my cue?" Naoto suddenly request to Souji

"All right" Souji answer

"I'm glad you catch on quickly. Well then, here goes…." Naoto preparing her revolver, the weapon she always use for fighting with the Shadow

"I should go with you as well" Tsubaki ready for his medieval spear, the weapon he always use for fighting with the Shadow

"Whoa, why're you two pulling out your weapon here!?" Chie ask worried

"Three, two, one….Go" Naoto count the numbers then everyone has go to inside in _You in Wonderland_

* * *

(Inside You in Wonderland)

The gangs are go to inside the booth and see, the decoration looks different and the space room is so large. Everyone looks confuse after see this. Souji give eyes contract to Tsubaki and to Naoto for telling there is something wrong in this school and this booth

"What the-?" Jirayia asked confuse after, he go inside in this place

"This place…. Is not like the Café is" Tomoe say

"What is this place?" Konohana asked worry

"…" Izanagi and Alastor has silent treatment

"Izanagi-kun? Are you okay?" Konohana ask

"Hm? I'm okay" Izanagi quick answer to Konohana's question

"Is this display based on a children's story? It must've been a lot of work…" Yukiko comment when she's take good look around the display's decoration

"Rise-san please search this area with your Persona" Naoto suddenly request to Rise for summoning Persona in out of blue

"W-What?" Himiko and Rise saying shock "Wait a sec. We're at school! I can't summon Himiko in here!" Rise said uncomfortable for summon Himiko

"Yeah, why are you making her for call me out for no reason?" Himiko asked confuse "Yeah, this is so awkward" Rise saying agree to Himiko

"Just do it, Rise" Souji said to Rise "It'll be fine" Tsubaki said to Rise

"Fiiine, if you insist…." Rise say embarrassing but, more embarrassing she must summoning Persona in front of Tsubaki and Souji, she worry if she failed for summon Himiko

"But, don't blame on us if this gets weird or anything else, okay?" Himiko telling to them

"We get it, just do it" Jirayia say annoying to Himiko

"P-Persona!" Rise has summoning her Persona, Himiko

"W-What?" Rise shock same goes for everyone see Himiko was suddenly appear after Rise call it "I-It worked!" Rise can't believe from her own eyes, she able summoning Himiko in school

"I-I'm here…!" Himiko asked confuse

"I knew it" Naoto take her hand on her chin "Yeaaaah! This is so awesome! Himiko's here!" Sukuna said excite

"Are we... inside the TV?" Yukiko asked shock

"B-But, we never went into one…" Konohana say confuse

"And I don't see any fog here either" Yukiko say confuse

"Rise. Can you scanning in this area?" Souji asked

"Sure Souji-senpai, Himiko!" Rise ordering to her

"Ok!" Himiko's scan has replace on Rise's eyes for scanning this area "… Hold on… I'm sensing Shadows up a head" Rise announcement to everyone and the gangs after hearing Rise's analysis this area in shock

"What the-!? The Shadow?" Tomoe ask shocked

"Figures" Alastor scratch his head

"How many shadows in this place?" Izanagi asked to Himiko and Rise

"One, two…. Tons of them! And some really strong ones, too!" Himiko announcement in shock

"Oh man…Seriously!?" Jirayia ask shocked

"Oh, c'mon! If there were Shadows around, there's no way I wouldn't sniff them out" Teddie say

" _*sniff *sniff *sniff_ hmm… See? There's… Tons of them!? The Shadows are actually here!" Teddie say shock after he sniffing with his nose to sense Shadow's presence

"What!? We should get ready for defeating the enemy! We need the soldiers right away! Don't let the enemy invading our Teddie-Dono's homeland!" Kintoki say in panic

"We're not your soldiers! And, this place is not your homeland either!" Jirayia say to Kintoki annoying

"Whoa, there really are Shadows here!? Wh-What should we do?" Chie asked worry

"Let's keep going a little more, we need investigation in this place for a while" Souji suddenly give suggestion

"I agreed" Izanagi say agree to Souji's suggestion

"Okay. I'll back you guys up from here, then" Rise say

"Huh? Then I'm stayin' behind too" Kanji say

"Haha, are you volunteering for bodyguard duty?" Rise say teasing

"Oohh…. That's so sweet" Himiko say teasing

"Shuddup. I don't want hear any complaints if a Shadow attacks" Kanji say annoying to Rise and Himiko

"Yeah! Like Oyabun said" Take say

"Hey, we just kidding" Himiko saying to Kanji and Take

"Ok! I'll wait out here with Kanji" Rise say

"Rise, please be careful…" Tsubaki suddenly saying to her in worry

" _*chuckle_ don't worried! I'll be fine!" Rise telling to him shyness and faith blushing on her face

"Sorry, but I'm going to investigate elsewhere. There's something else that's caught my attention" Naoto suddenly saying to them

"Please tell us if you find something" Tsubaki told to her and, Naoto nod it

"Huh? Oh sure…." Kanji suddenly say and disappoint

"Ooh, what's wrong, Kanji? You're not satisfied, Naoto has leaving without you?" Jirayia say teasing to Kanji

"S-Shut Up!" Kanji yelling to Jirayia and made him blushing on his face

"I'll go with Naoto, then. You guys got nothing to worry about with my partner there" Yosuke suddenly decide

"Wait-What? We don't join in fighting?" Jirayia suddenly asked confuse to Yosuke's decided

"Yeah, because Naoto want to investigation on that place, right? It would be trouble, if she must taking care on Sukuna around" Yosuke explain

"HEY! THAT IS RUDE!" Sukuna yelling with tantrum to Yosuke

"But, he saying is true" Naoto say agreed to Yosuke

"Oohh…. You mean I should becoming a Sukuna's babysitter and, made sure he didn't get some troublemaker, huh?" Jirayia say annoying and figure what Yosuke had said earlier

"That's what I just said, hehe" Yosuke answer to Jirayia with smile

" _*sigh"_ Jirayia sighing on himself and put his right palm on his face

"Well then, good luck for becoming Sukuna's babysitter!" Alastor gives thumbs up and cheerfully to Jirayia

"Shut up, you damn Do-S knight!" Jirayia yelled to him

"All of you, be carefully" Izanagi suddenly said to them

"We've just fine, not worries" Jirayia crossed his arms

"Let us meet back where we just came in from, and don't let your guard down" Souji say

"Okay, then let's move on" Yosuke say and everyone's begin move to their investigation

* * *

(Labyrinth: You in Wonderland)

The group has be separated for the investigation: Naoto and Yosuke go to investigation the school, Rise and Kanji has be waiting at in front of exit door and assistant to them as Navigator. As for, Souji, Yukiko, Chie, Tsubaki and, Teddie strolling around the labyrinth

"This place is more likes the maze" Yukiko said when she staring around them

"I think you right, Yukiko" Souji say agreed to Yukiko

"Hm… But, this place is quite interesting" Kintoki comment about this place

"Hm… I agree…" Konohana say agree

"Don't let our guard down because, we're interesting by" Tomoe suddenly telling them

"Oh! Sorry…" Konohana say apologize and shameless on herself

"You don't need for apologize about, Konohana" Tomoe told to Konohana

"..." Souji suddenly remain silent like he feel something is not right in inside his sea of soul

"What's wrong, Souji-kun?" Yukiko asked and look to him

"Oh, it's nothing…" Souji quickly answer _"…Hm… I feels something is lost from my soul... don't tell me"_ Souji thought figure

"Get ready guys, we have the company" Alastor ready for his great sword

The four Shadow suddenly appear in front of them. The ball with mouth and the back is mask

"Whoa! Shadows!" Chie say surprise

"Get ready everyone!" Souji telling to his team for get ready

"Persona!"

 _*CRASH_

The Persona-users summon their Persona. First moves is, Souji and Tsubaki, their Persona move dashing to the two Shadows

" **Cleave!** "

 _*SLICE_

 _*SLICE_

Izanagi and Alastor slicing on two Shadows in the same time into piece then disappear into the black mist

" **Agi!"** _*FWOOSH_

Konohana casting her fire magic to one shadow but, the shadow is still alive

"Leave this to me! **Skewer!** "

 _*SLASH_

Tomoe slashing on previous shadow where Konohana casting her fire magic to that shadow then, disappear into black mist

" **Bufu!** "

 _*CREECK_

"Eh?"

Kintoki cast his ice magic on the last shadow but, the shadow is still alive and moving forward to Teddie and Kintoki for attack

"H-Hiii!" Teddie groan scare

" **Zio!** "

 _*BZZZTZZ_

Izanagi quickly casting the lighting magic to the Kintoki's previous Shadow then disappeared into black mist. Teddie and Kintoki sighing relieved

"Thank you, Izanagi-sama!" Kintoki bow politely to Izanagi "No problem, but, keep your guard up if, the enemy still around us" Izanagi lecture to him and Kintoki nod admit

" _Woohoo! You guys defeated that shadows! Great Job, guys!"_ Himiko saying cheer to them with communication _"Especially, Izzy-kun! He's always so cool when his's fighting on those Shadows! I Love You!"_ Himiko telling to Izanagi without hesitate

"W-What?" Izanagi suddenly asked worry

 _*fwooosh_ "H-Hey! You don't have to saying like that!" Konohana sudden said annoying after the flame heat up from her helmet

" _Oh my, did I saying something to you the cause a jealous?"_ Himiko said arrogant

 _*FWOOSH_ "Uuurghhh…" Konohana feel angry to Himiko

"C-Calm down, Konohana" Tomoe try calming Konohana

"Ladies, this's not time for the event of triangle love" Alastor crossed his arms

"He's right. Let's continue our investigation" Tsubaki said agreed to Alastor

" _Hm? Hold on, Senpai! I sense something that's not a Shadow!"_ Rise suddenly telling to everyone after, she pick someone's presence

"Not a Shadow? Could it be the human?" Izanagi asked

" _Yeah, it looks like someone's here"_ Himiko said

"Let's searching around" Souji say, they're continue their walk and search it

"…. I heard something" Tsubaki response

"You right. I heard something too" Yukiko said

 _*sniff *sniff_

Everyone hear someone has crying has closing by from their position

"Y-Yikes, what is this?" Chie asked worry and hidden to Yukiko's back

"Where's that sound coming from?" Tomoe asked

"From nearby" Alastor said

"Let's check out" Izanagi said

They're walk to the next door and see someone has over there. The man who wearing the Yasogami uniform, collar and black mantel. The young girl who wearing yellow sweater inside Yasogami uniform. The collar boy pointing his crossbow to them

"Is that, those brats are you sense it earlier?" Alastor said

" _Yes, that's them"_ Himiko said

"Who are you?" the collar boy asking

"D-Don't point that at other people! It's dangerous!" Chie told to him and waving her both hands for stop him

"I'm asking who you are" the collar boy lower his crossbow and begin to ask them

"Huh? Well, Uh… I'm Chie Satonaka"

Chie introduce herself first and then, everyone also following her for the introduce to the collar boy and the girl wore yellow sweater

"My name is Yukiko Amagi, this's pleasure to meet you two"

"My name is Souji Seta"

"Tsubaki Nohara, nice to meet you two"

"And I'm Teddie"

"And those thing?" The collar boy glaring to the Persona and, he asking about them

"Hah!"

Konohana suddenly scare and quickly hid to Izanagi's back, the both are looked confuse for Konohana's reaction

"You can see us?" Izanagi ask shocked calm to the collar boy and the girl in yellow sweater, the both are nodded it

"I didn't know, someone can seeing on us without the persona" Alastor comment

"I think, they're have the strong energy of spiritual for seeing any supernatural unable to see by naked eyes for example, the Persona" Tsubaki explain, he take his hand on his chin

"Well, you have the point…" Chie answer unsure

"They're our Persona, don't worry, they're not have attention for hurting to you two" Souji telling to them

"I'm Izanagi. I'm Souji-san's Persona"

The first introduce is Izanagi, another Persona begin to introduce themselves as well

"I'm Alastor. Tsubaki-san's Persona and his guardian"

"I'm Tomoe Dozen. Chie-san's Persona"

"I-I Konohana-Sakuya... I'm Yukiko-Neesan's Persona and, just call me Konohana for the short…"

"I am Kintoki-Douji! I Teddie-Dono's Persona and his assistant"

"Well…. You're students at Yasogami High, right? I mean, guessing by your uniforms" Chie asking to them because, the both are wearing the same uniform just like the rest

"Student at Yasogami High…. Yes" the girl in yellow sweater try for answered

"Are you two okay? There should've been Shadows here…. Shadows are…" Yukiko didn't know how to describe about the Shadow

"Do you mean those monsters? They did attack, but I drove them away" he quick tell to them before Yukiko had for explain. The gangs are shock after the collar boy explain he had defeated the Shadow without the Persona

"W-Wait, What-!? Seriously!?" Chie asked shock

"You did? Woow…" Alastor lightly shock and crossed his arms

"By yourself?" Tomoe ask shocked

"Without the Persona?" Konohana ask shocked

"That's impressive" Izanagi said impressive

"Weren't you crying earlier? What's wrong?" Souji ask to her

"I was scared… but Zen kept saying that we need to go in" the girl explain in afraid

"Of course she is, this place's actually the Shadow's nest…" Tsubaki said understanding the young girl's fear

"And, were you planned to go further inside this Labyrinth?" Alastor ask to the collar boy

"That was the intention, but…" he suddenly felt worry to the girl in yellow sweater

" _*sniff *sniff_ But there's still a long, loooong way to go from here. My bear nose works a bit too, you know" Teddie telling to him after, he smelling this area

"Teddie-Dono's direction is 100% true!" Kintoki said

"So, it's gonna take a while, huh?" Tomoe muttered

"Yeah. Shouldn't we go back? I want to check in with Yosuke and everyone" Chie suggestion

"Right, let's get out from here now" Souji say agreed to Chie's suggestion

"Go back…?" the girl suddenly response

"I want to go too… I want to go back! Please, Zen? Can we go back?" she request to the collar boy for go outside in this labyrinth

"… Very well" he finally accept her request "We will come with you" the collar boy say to Souji's team for go outside from this Labyrinth

"Sure, come with us" Souji nod it

"Yes….I am Zen, and she is Rei. That's what we call each other" Zen introduce on himself and the girl to Souji's team

"Zen-kun and Rei-chan, right? Don't worry, we won't leave you here" Yukiko said

"Ah, thank you!" Rei say relief

"Come on, let's go" Souji said to them

The gangs decide for go to outside from this labyrinth along with the new persons; Zen and Rei

* * *

(In front of _You in Wonderland_ )

After they're go outside from labyrinth. They're see Rise and Kanji has be waiting them from outside and, Yosuke and Naoto has returned from their investigation other areas in this school

"Izzy-kun!"

 _*HUG_

"!"

Without the warning, Himiko quickly hugs to Izanagi, he actually not feel conformable for Himiko's hugged

"H-Hey!" Konohana suddenly yelled to Himiko

"Are you okay, Izzy-kun? Did you hurt? You want me to take care you?" Himiko ask innocence to Izanagi and touching his face with her hand

"E-Eh… I…." Izanagi can't said anything

 _*HUG_

"K-Konohana?"

Suddenly, Konohana quick hug on Izanagi's back, she's know, she do it was embarrassing but, she don't want for losing from her

"I-If you feel hurt or anything… I'll healing on you" Konohana said shyness to Izanagi

"I-I…" Izanagi can't said anything

"Hey! Why are you copy on me!?" Himiko ask annoying

"I-I'm not copy on you! It's just… feel nice…" Konohana answer shyly at last part

"W-What!?" Himiko yell annoying to her

"Time out, ladies!" Jirayia suddenly shouted to them "This's not time for you two the triangle of love!"

Konohana and Himiko let go off Izanagi from their hugs. Izanagi sighing relief and, he stare signal thanks to Jirayia

"And, we meet up with someone in the labyrinth. Anyways, her name is Rei-chan and his name is Zen-san" Tsubaki introduce Zen and Rei to them

"H-Hello!" Rei greeting to them shyness and Zen just keep silent

"Hey, Rei-chan and Zen-san" Rise greeting cheerful to them

"Man… she's so cute. Don't you think soo, Yosuke?" Jirayia ask teasing to Yosuke

"Shut up, Jirayia!" Yosuke yell to him

"Uhh… How old're you guys? I mean like…What year are you in?" Kanji suddenly asked curios

"…What year are you in?" Rei asked confuse

"Huh? I'm a first-year" Kanji answer

"… A first-year!" Rei answer it, but she is actually repeat Kanji's answered

"Oh, then we're the same age" Kanji answer

"Wiiiw! They're same ages like Aniki's" Sukuna say exciting "What were you two doing in there?" Naoto suddenly question to Zen and Rei

"I thought we needed to get out of here. We were looking for a place to leave from" Zen explain

"Leave? If you wanna leave, use the school gate. Do you like… have no sense of direction?" Kanji ask confusing

"There is no exit" Zen say

"…huh?" Chie ask confuse

"There is not exit" Zen repeat his word

"Thought so" Yosuke scratch his hair with expression worried on his face

"W-Wait, what!?" Chie asked shock

"What do you mean by that?" Alastor question

"Well… there's a school gate but, we can't get out from here" Jirayia explain

"Are you joking?" Tomoe asked not believe to Jirayia

"I'm not joking around, Tomoe-chan. If you don't believe me, you can asking to Sukuna, he already tried it" Jirayia telling to Tomoe

"S-SERIOUSLY!? NOOOO! WHO'LL BE TAKING CARE MA!?" Take shouted then kneel on the ground with bow dramatic

"SHUT UP, TAKE!" Kanji shouted annoy to Take

"How about the secret passage?" Tsubaki asking to Naoto

"The secret passage that Kanji-kun usually uses didn't exist at all" Naoto say

"Didn't exist?" Alastor asking confuse

"H-Hey! How do you know about the hole in the fence!?" Kanji ask shocking after, Tsubaki and Naoto are knew about his secret passage in this school

"I knew this from Alastor" Tsubaki say "Sukuna told about this before" Naoto say

"We were knew about that from Take-kun, right Sukuna-kun?" Alastor saying to Sukuna

"Yah! Ala-chan's right!" Sukuna said

"TAKE!" Kanji shout his voice to Take annoying

"S-Sorry…!" Take quickly apologize "I-I used it just this morni'. There's no way it ain't there" Kanji explain

"It's not there!" Sukuna telling to him "We're already searched anywhere but, we didn't find it!"

"In fact… We can't leave this school" Souji saying calmly

"And, there's that clock tower" Naoto say

"Clock Tower? You mean the one in the Seven Horrors?" Chie ask worried

"It would be faster to show it to you Please follow me"

Naoto guide them to the Clock Tower in middle of school yard

(In front of the Clock Tower)

Everyone are shocked after see the full size of _Clock Tower_ with their own eyes

"I-It's for real… There actually is clock tower here!" Chie say shocking

"What's going on here? Why is the clock tower in here…?" Tsubaki ask confusing

"Hmm… It was demolished before Yukiko-senpai and others began elementary school, correct?" Naoto asking to Yukiko about the clock tower in the past

"I don't know exactly when but I think it was around that time, but I thought it was more like a small monument than an actually full-sized tower, at least, I don't think it was so big that a person could go inside" Yukiko explain remind

"Size aside, looks like we can't go inside this one either" Yosuke crossed his arms

"Hm? Even through it's this big?" Konohana asking

"Hah… this tower not have the door or windows either" Jirayia say

"If only we could enter, I thought we'd find some sort of clue" Naoto said disappoint

"I see…." Izanagi put his hand on his chin

"Zen-san and Rei-chan. Do you know anything about this clock tower?" Souji suddenly question to Zen and Rei

"Umm… it's been here all this time" Rei answer it

"Is the clock stopped?" Naoto begin to question to them as well

"It is moving, but it's extremely slow" Zen answer it

"Slow? Why slow?" Sukuna asked

"Neither Rei nor I know anything about this building, but… that bell did ring" Zen say

"So, the bell we heard must have been this clock tower's bell" Naoto has figure the sound of bell come from

"The bell rang and, I entered that labyrinth with Rei. That's where we met you" Zen said

"You went in after hearing that bell?" Tsubaki asked

"Yes" Zen answer

"May I ask why?" Naoto ask

"I felt that… that's what needed to be done" Zen answered her question and turn away his look

"… I see" Naoto say

"In other words, this place isn't Yasogami High" Izanagi say

"Hah" Souji nod it "Why don't we go see Margaret? Maybe, she know something about this place" Souji suggestion

"Yes, that's good idea" Naoto say agreed

Everyone decide go to the Velvet Room for asking Margaret about this place

* * *

(Velvet Room)

After they're go inside the Velvet Room, everyone see Margaret is standing there with a very serious expression

"Hmph, what a mess you've dragged me into…" Margaret saying frustration

"Wait, we dragged you into this? But, we're not do anything" Chie asked more confuse to Margaret had saying to them

"Um, what is this place?" Naoto question to Margaret

"It seems this is a haven in the rift…" Margaret said

"Haven in the rift?" Tomoe asked

"A place that exists between dream and reality. It connects to the world of the collective unconsciousness. It must be similar to the TV world you are all familiar with" Margaret explain

"So that's why there are Shadows here and we could summon our Personas" Rise said

"I was shocked back there" Himiko said

"B-But why are we in such a place?" Yukiko asked

"I don't know the reason… but do you remember what I said before?" Margaret saying

" _Nothing meaningless happens here_ , right?" Souji remind, what Margaret had told to them before

"Yes, the reality and this haven in the rift connected via the Velvet Room, and you all descended here" Margaret say "It happened by necessity, Indeed one could call it… Fate"

"Fate….." Tsubaki say wondering

"There is something that you must do here… That is all I know" Margaret telling to them

"What we must do?" Souji asked

"I do not know what it is, but unless you accomplish it, there will be no way back to reality" Margaret say

"In other word, we won't be able to leave here?" Izanagi said

"For real!?" Chie ask shocker

"NOO!" Take kneel on ground and raising his both hands to the sky dramatic

"Take shut up!" Kanji yelling to him

"Is that why the students are acting so weird?" Yosuke crossed his arms and saying

"Weird?" Tsubaki asked to Yosuke

"Well… All students just say is "Yasogami High's Culture Festival is fun" and "Let's go to the carnival shooting gallery" stuff" Jirayia explain

"It's like, the answers they give don't match my questions. We can buy what they're selling through, also. I don't see anyone else I know here" Yosuke following Jirayia's explanation

"Yosuke's right, he should know every single student's face in this school. As for me, I didn't saw any single girls I know in this school too" Jirayia smirked happily

"Shut up you, pervert-frog" Tomoe and Alastor saying same thing annoying to Jirayia

"All they do is speak words. You cannot communicate with them" Zen finally spoke

"Huh?" Yosuke response confuse

"You mean, the students here wasn't human?" Souji asked figure

"They're something like phantoms. Shadows will not attack them" Margaret explain

"How about the Shadows?" Tsubaki asked "Did the Shadow come out from that labyrinth before?"

"As far as I know, those monsters you call Shadows have never come out from that labyrinth. I don't know why, but it's always been so" Zen say

"Always?" Konohana say confuse

"How long have you two been here?" Yukiko asked

"Hmm… A pretty long while?" Rei answer

"What about before coming here?" Tsubaki asked

"We were here when we gained consciousness. We don't remember anything before that" Zen telling to them

"Hah?" Alastor response

"Our memories were taken" Rei said

"Taken!?" Chie say shocking after heard Rei had said, they memories were taken

"W-Wait, by who!?" Yosuke asked worry

"I don't know…" Rei answer it

"But, you remember having them taken?" Naoto asked

"But, I remember having them taken" Rei say

"How could someone can take another person's memories?" Konohana saying confuse

"… Could that _someone_ be here?" Izanagi crossed his arms and said

"I don't know" Zen say

"Uh… could our memories get taken too?" Chie ask worry

"I don't know" Zen repeat his words

"Damn… This seems pretty serious" Jirayia said worry

"Huuh… I scare for someone want taken my memories!" Sukuna saying scare

"Same here…" Himiko say agreed to Sukuna's fear

"We were don't know about that" Alastor telling to Himiko and Sukuna

"Wait for real? Does this mean there's a bad guy here!?" Kanji ask shock

"The penny drops!" Chie saying to Kanji

"… In any case, let's look for a way to leave here" Naoto suggestion

"The clues must be in that labyrinth, we should checking at that places again" Souji telling his prediction

"That's only choice we can do right now" Izanagi say

"Mm-mh I agree" Yukiko say agreed

"… I want to leave too. I want to go back with everyone" Rei suddenly said

"Rei?" Zen suddenly ask

"Zen, let's leave together, okay? I want to go back too" Rei request to Zen

"All right. If that is what you wish" Zen said "Souji, I have the favor to request" Zen suddenly said to Souji

"What is it?" Souji ask

"If you are going to enter this labyrinth, I ask that you take us with you, we won't be any trouble. I will protect Rei, and I can fight the monsters in this labyrinth" Zen request to Souji

"Of course, let's look for a way out together" Souji has accept Zen's request

"Yes" Zen say

"I hope we get along" Rei say with light bow to Souji

" _*giggle_ now that, that's out of the way, I'm feeling hungry!" Rei say cheerfully, she bring takoyaki from somewhere and eat it "Hot, hot! _*munch_ "

"Huh? Takoyaki!? Where'd you pull that out from!?" Chie asking shock to Rei

"I know something! Happiness comes in the shape of takoyaki" Rei said her opinion happily

"Whoa… she's a Yosuke-level disappointment…" Teddie comment

"Did you just insult Rei?" Zen ask angry and pointing his crossbow to Teddie

"Eep! I-I would never! I just meant that her distinctive looks and personality are amazing!" Teddie quickly explain in worried to Zen

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU POINTING YOUR WEAPON TO TEDDIE-DONO!" Kintoki yelling to Zen

"No Zen! That's dangerous!" Rei stopping Zen

"Haha… you two get along well" Yukiko say with smile

"I promised that we'd stay together" Rei telling to Yukiko

Yukiko suddenly faith blush after, Rei saying that and, she stare to Souji, Souji notice she's staring on him and give the gently smile to her, Yukiko repeat to him with gently smile as well

"I promised me and Tomoe-chan always toge-"

"That would _never_ happen" Tomoe quickly answer annoying to Jirayia

"Hahaha! Same like always, always get rejecting" Alastor telling to him with laugh

"S-Shut up you, crybabies damn knight!" Jirayia yelled to him

"Hah!? I not the crybabies! It's just you, disco-pervert-frog!" Alastor suddenly snap out from his laugh and yelled back

"What is that!? I know, you're the one who always cried all the times!"

"I cried because, I proud to Tsubaki-san! Oh, I get it! Are you jealous to me, because my partner's very popular than you!?"

"Alastor…" Tsubaki say annoying

"Jealous!? Screw you! Maybe, Tsubaki is pretty than Yosuke's! Once again, I always told to you, WE are the ghost!"

"Screw you, Jirayia!" Yosuke yelling to Jirayia

Alastor and Jirayia still yelling to each other and the next, they're put their weapons and want to pick fighting

"COME HERE YOU DAMN-"

 _*SMACK_

 _*SMACK_

 _*BRUK_

Izanagi hitting Alastor and Jirayia on their head with his's palm hand like the chop make them knock down on the floor

"I keep told to you two, we're friends not enemies and, you two are off from the topic" Izanagi said to them with cold voice and some annoying tone

"S-Sorry, partner/Izanagi-kun" Jirayia and Alastor apologizing in weakly

"Are they always like that?" Rei ask confusing

"Always" Souji, Tsubaki, Yosuke sighing

"And, I promised to get all cozy together in my costume too!" Teddie suddenly said without hesitate "With Miss Margaret, of course!" Teddie blushing

"Then I will fulfill my duty as well. As guest of the Velvet Room. I'll assist you as much as I am able. If you are to fight against Shadows, you will need to make the necessary preparations. Hm…. Where to start" Margaret thinking and ignore what Teddie has said

"She totally ignored me!" Teddie shock

"If we are to fight Shadows, then I worry about our equipment" Naoto suddenly said

"Yeah, we're come in here without the preparation on ourselves first" Tsubaki say agreed

"That beside, we've need the strong weapon for fighting the shadows, just like always" Souji crossed his arms

"Useful tools would be also helpful, and ideally" Naoto say

"Like Crayon?" Sukuna asked

"No, that wasn't helpful" Naoto answering him

"Then again, all of you need someplace to replenish your stamina" Izanagi say

"Yeah. I don't like the idea of having to go without supplies" Chie said agree

"Would this be insufficient?" Zen say and looking his weapon

"It's a projectile device that uses nearby object its effect changes depending on what it fires" Zen explain about how to use his weapon

"Why don't you all use one you all use one too?" Zen ask

"Hmm… I wouldn't feel confident using that. I'd probably shoot Yosuke before I got used to it" Chie say to Zen

"I can so see that happening" Yosuke saying worry

"That's always happen" Jirayia say to Yosuke

"Same goes to you" Alastor said

"Shut up, Ala" Jirayia say annoying

"Seriously, though, we all use completely different weapons. Never mind unfamiliar. It'd be dangerous" Yosuke telling to Zen

"I see… Different weapons for each of you…" Zen say don't know

"So it would help if you had weapons?" Rei asked

"They can help us find a way out" Souji say

"Um, there's a place with all kinds of stuff lying around. I think they have some. Let's go look together!" Rei say

"All right" Souji say

"And we can swing by donut shop on our way!" Rei say excite

* * *

(In front of _You in Wonderland_ )

After, everyone have the place for weapons at the art room and for the rest at the nurse's office. Margaret just finished forge to Souji's group's weapon for strong enough to defeating Shadows in the labyrinth but, for the next time we should paying the weapons and the place for rest

"Okay, all's ready!" Chie say and flexible her feet by the kung-fu style

"Yeah" Tsubaki answer when, he flexible his spear

"Tsubaki-senpai, here an few supply from Margaret, please give this to Souji-senpai" Rise giving an few supply to Tsubaki and Tsubaki accept it

"Okay, thanks" Tsubaki answer with gently smile to her

"Senpai… Please, be careful" Rise telling to him with warm feelings and softly smile to him. She made Tsubaki's face glowing bright red to her

"O-Oh yeah… Sure" Tsubaki answer embarrassing

"Hey, hey, why are you blushing for?" Tsubaki surprise, Yosuke suddenly caught him on his shoulder and give him smirk

"N-No…! I'm not blushing…!" Tsubaki complain nervously to Yosuke

"Ooh~ you're so cute, Tsubaki-senpai~" Rise teasing to him cheerfully and made him more bright red blushing on his face

"R-Rise, c-could you please stop teasing on me…?" Tsubaki told to her nervously

"Hmhm~ sorry, sorry~" Rise said cheerfully to her

"Youngest" Alastor saying

"Youngest" Jirayia copy Alastor's line

"Don't copy me…" Alastor tell to him annoying

"Is everyone ready? We've go now" Souji suddenly announce to his group

"Okay, partner!" Yosuke answer "Come on, Tsubaki" Yosuke telling

"Oh, well see you later, Rise" Tsubaki said to her and following everyone go inside the labyrinth

"Well, let's go to Velvet Room" Rise said

"Okay, let's assistant everyone else~" Himiko said, Rise nod it "Hm…?" Himiko looking away

"What's wrong, Himiko?" Rise asked

"I don't know but, I'm get bad feelings about this…" Himiko suddenly worry

"… You're right, me too…" Rise admit it "But, let's not thinking about that and focus to supportive everyone" Rise said positive and the both are walking back to Velvet Room

* * *

 **The re;write chapter has update!  
**

 **I hope everyone enjoy it!**


	3. Remix Extend Ch3: The Unknown Creation

**The new chapter has update!**

* * *

(Labyrinth: _You in Wonderland 'Chapter 1')_

" _Hmm… this place is pretty huge. The paths are like maze…"_ Rise telling the situation inside the labyrinth _"You know, I'm glad, there's no fog here like in the TV world, but it's different enough to make it hard to see what's here…"_ Himiko saying relief

"Great, even I unable for teleport around in this place, because the maze" Alastor said disappoint

"Wow, is that mean, you're useless" Jirayia saying act shock to Alastor

"Who're you calling useless?" Alastor ask annoying to Jirayia

"… _Sorry, I'm not going to be much help navigating you through here"_ Rise saying worry

"What should we do now?" Konohana asked worry

"Should we mark our path as we go?" Yukiko suggestion

"Not a bad idea… But we don't know what awaits us. I think a more cautious approach is called for" Naoto say thinking

"Why don't we draw a map?" Tsubaki suggestion

"Agreed, I believe it will be worth our while to note down doors and other features to help us reach our destination" Naoto say agreed

"Let's do that then" Souji say agreed

"But, how can you drawing the map without pen and book with you?" Izanagi ask

"Oh, right…. I can't bring my pen and book with me…" Souji saying notice

"Would this be useful?" Zen giving the _Leather Notebook_ to Souji

"Notebook?" Souji take the notebook from Zen

"I made it by putting the students day planners together. I made it to write down where Rei's favorite shops were, but I don't need it now that I've memorized them" Zen say

"That's impressive if someone can memorized that" Jirayia say annoying

"Since you're our leader, you should handle marking our path from on. It'll help keep us from getting lost" Zen said

" _Great Idea!"_ Himiko suddenly agreed _"Also, be careful. Some of the Shadows here look really strong"_ Rise caution

"Yikes, really?" Chie say shocking

"Strong huh…. Interesting" Alastor sudden say interesting

" _Hey Ala-chan! Don't be so exciting! We don't think, you guys could beat them"_ Himiko telling to him

"What do you mean?" Izanagi asked

" _Is that mean, some shadows in this labyrinth is a stronger and unable to defeat it"_ Himiko said

"And, what should we do?" Tomoe asked worry

" _Avoid them!"_ Rise said

"Whaaat…?" Chie asking even worry

"Are you speaking of the FOEs?" Zen suddenly spoke up

"FOE?" Tsubaki ask

" _Fysis Oikein Eidolon_ " Zen say

"Yeah, that was too long, so we're using a nickname. Just call' em FOEs!" Rei say

"We encountered one before meeting up. They are different from other enemies. That's why we gave them a name" Zen explain

"Man, looks like, we'd have another jobs" Jirayia complain

"Could you PLEASE, stop complain for everything!" Tomoe yelling to him

" _FOEs… Okay. I'm sure you'll know 'em when you see' em, so just remember to steer clear!"_ Rise telling to them _"Also…"_

"Hm? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asking Rise

" _Oh no, I'm just over thinking"_ Rise quickly answer _"Good luck everyone! We'll be backing you up from here!"_ Himiko said

 _ **[Tsubaki….]**_

"….?" Tsubaki turned back after hearing _the voice_ nowhere _"That voice again but… that voice's so familiar…"_ Tsubaki thought on himself

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Yosuke suddenly asked to him, Tsubaki snap out from his thought

"Oh, nothing" Tsubaki quickly answer calmly

"Let's go everyone" Souji announce to the gangs and begin to move

* * *

(Meanwhile…)

" _ **Finally…"**_

" _ **Finally, it will begin…"**_

" _ **Time" resumes…."**_

* * *

(Back to Labyrinth)

" _Hm? I'm read the unusually door over there"_ Rise suddenly spoke up

"You mean, this door, Rise?" Souji asking when he found the chain inside door

" _Yup! There is the door"_ Himiko said

"But, that door has been tied with these chain" Yosuke say and crossing his arms

"In other words, we need the key… what a pain…" Jirayia comment annoying

"Should we burn it?" Yukiko asked excite

"D-Don't!" Chie quickly saying to her

"Should we leave this door the mark on that map? You know, just in case" Tsubaki suggestion

"You right" Souji giving the _red mark_ on his map "Let's keep moving"

The gang still wanderer around in the maze of labyrinth but, they're just found the dead end route and the same route. Everyone have fun talking each other like, Rei and Yukiko, Chie. Tsubaki stare around the decoration in this labyrinth looks like the children's story and he begin to conversation with Naoto

"Naoto, don't you think, the decoration in this labyrinth looks like the children's story book _Alice in Wonderland_?" Tsubaki put his hand on his chin and question to Naoto

"Indeed, this place looks exactly like _Alice in Wonderland_ " Naoto saying agreed to Tsubaki

"What's that?" Sukuna asked

"The kid's story. Hey, Sukuna-kun, you're still child don't you?" Alastor said to Sukuna

"Hey! That was rude!" Sukuna yelling to him

" _*much *much_ what's _Alice in Wonderland_ 's story about?" Rei asking when she's bring takoyaki and ate it

"They were celebrating an ordinary day that wasn't a birthday, right?" Yukiko saying "That's why they're partying 364 days a year"

"Does that mean you get to eat meat for 364 days!?" Chie asking excite

"Why would you think they serve meat at a tea party!?' Yosuke ask annoying

"That's soundly like you eat meat everyday" Jirayia telling to her

"…Very true!" Chie answer without hesitate

"Seriously!?" Yosuke saying shock "By the way, what was Alice in Wonderland about?" Yosuke question curios

"An adorable bear who scores with all the hip girls in a mysterious forest before turning into butter" Teddie saying

"An adorable bear who scores with hip girls in a mysterious forest before getting all the butter he can drink!?" Rei asked curios

"Eeh… Butter isn't a drink, Rei-chan" Tsubaki telling to Rei

"Teddie! Quit making stuff up. Rei-chan's gonna believe you!" Chie yelling to Teddie

"Teddie-Dono, can talking what he want" Kintoki said

"Hahaha. Looks who's talking" Jirayia say laughing to Chie

"Shut it" Tomoe silence to Jirayia annoying

"Then again, I bet you don't know anything about Alice either, Chie" Yosuke teasing to Chie

"What? Of course I do!" Chie saying to Yosuke

"If you know, then tell to us" Jirayia told to her

"Well… it's story of a girl who's taken to a wonderland after saving a turtle and she mows down all kinds a fish" Chie telling the story but, the story she told to her was different storyline from the original story should be

"Hold on, the turtle?" Yosuke asking confuse

"Why the turtle join that story?" Kanji asking confuse

"Is that… REALLY stories is talking about?" Jirayia asking confuse and annoying

"I…I guess?" Tomoe answer unsure

"What!? A girl gets taken to a wonderland after saving a turtle, and gets to eat all kinds of fish!?" Rei asked more curiosity

"That's not right. It ends with her punching the Queen of Hearts, and treasure falls out while a dog barks" Yukiko keep telling her the wrong story

"It's that what stories is talking about…?" Konohana asked confuse as well

"Eehh…!? So, she punches the Queen of Hearts, tons of candy falls out, and it all takes place in a field of meat!?" Rei asked shock

"Yep! A true happily-ever-after!" Chie say

"I didn't know it was such gourment story… I've been remembering it completely wrong all this time!" Rei said depression

"Is that, what the story's talk about, Aniki?" Sukuna asking to Naoto

" _*sigh_ no, that's not the true story's talking about" Naoto say and sighing to them

"The short version is that it's a tale of a girl named Alice wandering into a place called Wonderland. She ventures through a world full of fantastic things like talking plants and animals, and changes in height" Naoto telling a true stories about _Alice in Wonderland_

"…..? That's it?" Zen asked "What does one gain from that story?"

"It's an escape from reality" Tsubaki answer

"I see… So, there is meaning in it" Zen answer thinking

"….." Souji put his hand on his chin, like he think for something

"What's wrong?" Izanagi asked to Souji

"… If this place indeed basic from _Alice in Wonderland_ …. Could it be we met up with-"

" _Guys! I'm sense Shadows readings from nearby!"_

Rise suddenly announcement the Shadows to the group before, Souji had to finishing his thought but, he'll told about this to everyone later. The group hurry preparing their weapons first

"Keep your guard up" Souji said, everyone nod it and moving forward

* * *

"… Look! Someone is there!"

Chie suddenly shout and see, the young girl in pure white long hair with blue eyes and wearing white clothes, she has been surrender by the shadows, black slime and ball with mouth.

" _Y-You right! But, why I can't sensing her…?"_ Rise saying confuse

"We can discussion that later, let's hurry save her!" Souji quickly give the command to his group

The shadow want to attacking to her, Souji moving dash to front of her then, quickly moving his right hand katana's handle and pull out his katana from the sheath

"Hah…!" _*SLICE *SLICE_

After, Souji pulling out his blade from the sheath, he quickly slashing to the slime shadow and make some few damage to the slime shadow

"Take this…!" _*STAB *SLICE *SLICE_

Tsubaki stabbing to the precious slime shadow quickly with his medieval spear and continue with double slashing to the precious slime shadow then vanished into black mist. Tsubaki jump retreat to Souji's spot with everyone else

"Come, Tomoe!" Chie summoning her Persona

"Take this! **Skewer!** "

 _*SLASH_

Tomoe moving dash to the ball mouth shadow then slashing the ball mouth shadow and disappear into black mist

"Let's do this, Jirayia!"

"Come forth, Alastor…!"

Yosuke and Tsubaki are summoning their Persona in the same time. Jirayia and Alastor has standing front of. The both are moving dash to the slime and ball mouth shadows

"DIE! **Cleave!** " _*SLICE_

"Eat this! **Jinpugeki!** " _*SLICE_

Alastor and Jirayia slicing to the shadows in the same time and then, vanished into the black mist

"Izanagi!" Souji summoning his Persona

" **Raikouzan!** " _*SLICE_

Izanagi slicing directly to the last shadows and then, vanished into the black mist. When, everyone has defeating the shadows, they're hurry to the young girl in white hair

"Hey kid! Are you okay!?" Kanji quickly asked

"… I'm okay… Thank you for saving me…" the white girl answer with unemotional and run away from them

"H-Hey…!" Kanji trying to stop her but she's already gone "She's gone" Take said

"Hmmm~ I think she's beary scare to Kanji's face because, Kanji looks like mad old man" Teddie said

"W-What-!? You want me punch your face, damn bear!?" Kanji yelling to him

"Rise-san, you know where is she?" Naoto asked to Rise

" _Sorry, I can't sense her around you guys now but, I not get it, why I can't sense that girl has been surrender by Shadows…"_ Rise say confuse but her tone actually frustration

"Hmm… I think, she hidden her presence from us and you so, you and Himiko unable for sense her…" Tsubaki explain "And Rise, you don't have to frustration for this, just take it easy…" Tsubaki telling gently to her

" _O-Oh yeah, thanks senpai…"_ Rise said nervously _"Huuh~ Why are your face so red, Rise-chan~?"_ Himiko teasing to Rise

" _H-Himiko!"_

" _*chuckle_ you and Rise getting closer to each other from the time to time…" Yukiko comment and chuckle softly to Tsubaki

"T-That's…. W-Well, I-I'm just give her s-support …" Tsubaki answer nervously but, his face is blushing

"You're blushing too" Alastor said "A-Alastor…!" Tsubaki yelling to him

"Hmm… but, who she is anyway? Why that girl is here? Is she trap in this world same like us?" Chie crossed her arms think confuse

"I'm not sure about that…" Naoto put her hand on chin thinking "Zen-san, Rei-san, did you two recognize that girl before?" Naoto question to them to Zen and Rei

"Nope…" Rei answer "We were never met her…" Zen answer

"I see…" Naoto said

"…." Tsubaki remain silent

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?" Souji suddenly question to him

"… I think, I'm seen her before but, where…" Tsubaki say trying for remember about the young girl in white "… That's not use, I'm not remember about her" Tsubaki saying give up

"You don't have to pushing yourself so hard for now, let's continue to pursuit this place" Souji telling to everyone and continue their investigation

* * *

"Geez… How long we took walked around this maze?" Jirayia complain

"Stop complain and, you're float not walked!" Tomoe yelling to him

"Rei-chan, how are you doing? Are you scared?" Yukiko ask Rei

"I'm scared… but I'll be okay!" Rei said "U-Um…" Rei suddenly get nervous

"Hm?" Yukiko response

"Yukiko… Can I call you Yuki…? I mean, well… You're like a big sister to me" Rei saying shyness to Yukiko

"Oooh… so sweet" Konohana say with adorable voice to Rei

" _*giggle_ Aww, of course you can" Yukiko said to her with gently smile

"Ehehe…" Rei say cheerful

"They're getting along, right Souji?" Izanagi ask

"…Hah" Souji stare to Yukiko with softly smile on his smile, Izanagi just looking on him with smile as well

"… _! Guys, I'm sense something unusual!"_ Rise suddenly warning to the group

"W-What do you mean _unusual_!?" Chie ask worried

 _ ***GROOOAAAN**_

Suddenly, the group hearing the wolf's groan has not far from their position

"W-What's that!? Zen!" Rei asking shock and afraid

"Rei, stay by my side!" Zen said and on guard

"Is that the Shadow?" Tomoe asking

" _No… That's not Shadow… is this kind like the… strange thing has around you, guys"_ Himiko saying worry _"*gasp that thing is coming! Keep your guard up!"_ Himiko announce to the group and everyone on guard now

"W-What the-!?"

Yosuke shouted and see, the strange creation like the werewolves with the sharp-fangs and sharp-claws. The werewolves looks so hungry and staring to them. The group noticing the strange thing has stare into them, everyone on fighting stance now same goes to Persona

"Hiiiihh…!" Rei say afraid

"What heck is that!?" Jirayia asking shock

"Crap! That's Werewolves!?" Alastor answer and holding his great sword "Why that beast in this world!?"

"… _ **.Humans…"**_

"H-Huh?" Chie response worried

"… _ **Humans… I hate humans…I HATE!"**_

 _*CLING_ "What-!"

Without the warning an werewolves has attacking to Souji using the fangs, lucky Souji noticing the werewolves is moves, he quickly moving his hand and blocked an werewolves is attack with his katana then, kicking hard to the werewolves is stomach quickly and Souji hurry dodge back from that thing

"Souji-san!" Izanagi yelled worry

"Souji-kun!" Yukiko yelled worry as well

"I'm fine! Everyone keep your guard up!" Souji telling to his groups "Rise, Himiko! Please analysis to that werewolves! NOW!" Souji command Rise and Himiko

" _R-Right! Just a sec!"_ Rise quickly answer and begin to analysis

The werewolves suddenly disappear again for the next target

 _*SLASH_

"That was close…!"

The werewolves attacked to Tsubaki use the fangs but, Tsubaki quickly noticing and dodge from the werewolves is attack and begin for summoning Alastor once again

"Alastor!" Tsubaki summoning his persona quickly

"Take this you, shit dog! **Gale Slash!** "

 _*SLICE_

 _*SLICE_

Alastor moving dash forward and slashing to the werewolves by invisible moves from playing use the great sword. The werewolves just take some few damage and take Alastor's head but, Alastor quickly using _**Teleport**_ and standing on Tsubaki's side

"Damn it! That was close one…!" Alastor complain "Hey, Himiko! You already found that dog's weakness!?" Alastor asked Himiko

" _We tried! But… We can't find that thing's weakness or anything...What the- What's this!"_ Himiko suddenly shock

"What's wrong!?" Souji asked to her

" _What is this…!? Negotiation? What's that mean!?"_ Rise telling nervous

"Wait a sec..! Is that mean… We should negotiation with that thing!?" Yosuke asking confuse as well

" _ **Grrrr…"**_

The werewolves still groan to them

"Looks like, he's in bad mood now" Jirayia comment, in the same, the werewolves move forward to them

"We don't have choice but defeating that werewolves" Naoto said

"YEAH! Let's defeat that door!" Sukuna pointing his light saber to the werewolves

"Guys! Using all elements now!" Souji quickly give the order to his team.

"Izanagi!"

"Konohana-Sakuya!"

"Jirayia!"

"Kintoki-Douji!"

" **Zio!** "

" **Agi!** "

" **Garu!** "

" **Bufu!** "

 _*DUAAARK_

The Persona-User commanding their Persona for using the elements to the werewolves at once. The werewolves take some few damage and dodge back from the spot.

"Let's do this! Chie, Kanji!" Tsubaki telling to them

"Okay!" Chie answer "Let's beat that bastard!" Kanji answer

"Alastor!"

"Tomoe!"

"Take-Mikazuchi!"

" **Cleave!** "

" **Sleeper Punch!** "

" **Bolt Strike!** "

 _*SLICE *BAM *BAM_

Alastor, Tomoe and, Take are strike together to the werewolves at once and make the werewolves took some severe damage plus, he took effect of sleep from Tomoe's physical skill. Naoto and Zen begin for their moves

"This is our chance! Go! Sukuna-Hikona!" Naoto summoning her Persona

"Right! **Ha-Ma!** " _*CLING_ Sukuna casting his light magic to the werewolves and take the few damage within

"Take this! **Bane Slice…!** " _*SHOOT *SHOOT_

Zen was shooting to the werewolves with his dual crossbow then, taking a severe damage from the werewolves and get effect of curse from his those arrows. The Werewolves suddenly got collapse on the floor, the group are lowly their weapons but still on guard

"That was nice shoot, Zen!" Rei say exciting

" _fiuh,_ that was close one… Well, I hope this thing not wake up again" Yosuke saying relief

" _ **Grrr…."**_

The group suddenly heard the werewolves's groan again and everyone hurry on their fighting stance

"What the-!? I thought that thing already death!" Chie saying shock

"Geez…! Yosuke's hope wasn't working at all…!" Jirayia complain to Yosuke

"W-Wait! You say this is all my fault!?" Yosuke asked complain too

"Focus, guys!" Souji telling to them

" _Oh no! That wolf using skill_ _ **Endure**_ _! And, all damages from all of you has been healing!"_ Rise announce in worry

"That won't be good…" Jirayia saying in worry

The werewolves begin to running fast for after to Teddie

" _Oh no! That thing run to Teddie!"_ Himiko suddenly yell worried

"W-WHAT-!?" Teddie asked shock

"I'm won't let you pass to Teddie-Dono! **Single Shot!** "

 _*BAM_

 _*SLICE_

"Uwaagh!"

Kintoki launcher his missile to the werewolves but the werewolves able for dodge it and slashing to Kintoki with the sharp-claws on his back, cause of that, Kintoki take few damage from that attacked

"Hiiiihhh-!" Teddie scream in afraid

"Watch out, Ted-!"

 _*SLICE_

"Argh…!"

Kanji quickly move dash in front of Teddie to protecting him from the werewolves's attack but, Kanji was get injure on his right arm and a few spill of blood was out on his right arm

"KANJI!" "OYABUN!" Everyone yelling in worry to him especially, Take

"Kanji! Are you okay!?" Souji asking to him

"Yeah, I'm fine, this is just small injure!" Kanji answer back to him

"Dude! That's not SMALL injure!" Yosuke telling to him

"Yukiko, Konohana! Please healing Kanji, now!" Souji quickly request to her

"Right! Konohana, please healing Kanji-kun!" Yukiko

"Yes, **Dia**!" Konohana casting her healing magic to Kanji, the wound on his right arm has been healing but, not fully

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HURTING OYABUN!" Take saying angrily "TAKE THIS! **BOLT STRIKE!** "

 _*BAM_

 _*SLICE_

"Urgh!"

Take has striking to the werewolves with his lighting club but, the werewolves suddenly gone from an spot and slashing Take with the sharp-claws on his chest. Take has got collapse on the floor in pain. The werewolves suddenly stop his moves

"Take!" Izanagi yelling worry

"Urgh… D-Damn it!" Take complain in pain

"That wolf getting stronger after, he using Endure skill…" Naoto saying and try for thinking

"And, what's should we do now!?" Chie asked worry

"We can't take this any longer...! Our energy almost gone!" Tomoe say

"Y-Yeah… I felt tired now…" Chie answer agreed

"And, we need to hurry for defeat it!" Naoto saying

"Right, Izanag- _***bmph**_ Grgh…!" Souji suddenly kneel down on the floor and feel headache

"What? _***bmph**_ Grgh..!" Izanagi suddenly kneel down on the floor as well

"Partner! Are you ok- _***bmph**_ Urgh!" Yosuke feels same way like Souji's

 _ ***bmph**_

The group suddenly feels painful headache expert Zen and Rei, the group are kneel down on the floor in pain same goes to their Persona

"G-Guys what's wrong!?" Rei asking to the groups worry

"U-Urgh…! Hurts…!" Konohana say in painful

"W-What's going on here!?" Yukiko asking weakly

" _I-I don't know…! Grgh…! But, that power was from that wolf…!"_ Rise announce

"U-Urgh….! T-This power….I-I can't handle it…. Aaarghh….!" Tsubaki looks more painfully than everyone else

"T-Tsubaki-Niisan…! Grgh…!" Naoto calling him weakly

"Grgh…! T-Tsubaki…! H-Hold on yourself…!" Alastor telling to him, suddenly the small aura of darkness on his right arm "…S-SHIT…!"

"Hurts! Hurts! Hurts! Hurts! HURTS!" Sukuna shouting in tantrum and painfully

"S-Souji-san! W-We should do something… Grgh!" Izanagi told to him weakly

"I-I know but… In condition like this, we-…Grgh!" Souji answer and try to thinking the plan but, he still in painful on his head

"I-I can't take this anymore!" Chie answer weakly

"D-Don't give up, Chie-san…!" Tomoe telling to her weakly

"Grrr…! I-I hope someone will save us…!" Jirayia saying in hope

" _ **Hama!**_ _"_

Without the warning, someone has casting the light magic to the werewolves and take few damage from somewhere

"What the-!? Hey, my pain is gone!" Jirayia saying shock and noticing his headache was gone, same goes for everyone else it

The werewolves has kneel down on the floor weakly but, still on fighting stance

"Hey kids! Are you okay!?"

The groups suddenly heard the woman's voice, everyone turned back and see the four adults has ran into them. But, more important, the four adults along with their Persona

"Who are you, guys?" Souji asking to the woman in black hair

"Don't worry… We're here for saving you, kids" the woman in black hair answer him with smile

* * *

 **The new chapter was update...! I hope everyone enjoy it  
**

 **and don't forget for review...!**


End file.
